A Snake in Lion Furs
by October Girl 16
Summary: When Kathleen Potter finds out that the 'light' is just using her for power and fame she hatches a plan to make them pay. Who better to help the Girl Who Lived than the Dark Lord himself. fem harry/voldemort. rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story. What if Kathleen Lily Potter decided to join the Dark Lord in his quest for power?**

**Starts at the end of forth year**

**Enjoy**

**From October Girl 16**

**Key**

'Normal'

'_Parseltongue'_

'_**Letters'**_

**~00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000~**

A Snake in Lion Furs

Chapter One

It had been a week since the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort and still people refused to believe that Kathleen was telling the truth. Kathleen herself was growing very sick of this, but she couldn't do anything as she was locked in the hospital wing under the supervision of Madam Pomfrey. It was nearing eleven o'clock and Kathleen was lying in bed unable to get to sleep, her scar was throbbing and there seemed to be noises coming from every direction. As Kathleen laid on her side her long raven black hair flowing around her on the pillow, and the soft blue covers pulled up to her chin, she made a list of good things in her life. It was a very short list.

Suddenly the doors to the hospital wing creaked open; Kathleen stayed still and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Who's there" hissed Madam Pomfrey coming out from her office,

"It is just me, Poppy" Dumbledore replied, "Is the brat sleeping" he added bitterly, Kathleen was shocked Dumbledore was her friend; he was like a grandfather to her. She trusted him.

"Yes" Madam Pomfrey snapped sharply, "so now that Voldemort is back and the girl has failed to convince the ministry that it is true what is the plan?"

"Simple, the brat we be sent back to her relatives, I have given them the usual "£250" to ensure that she will be beaten and starved, "I have also given them some extra to rape the little slut, like she deserves, it is my intention to make her suffer and then save her, she will be eternally loyal to me" Dumbledore said in a matter of fact way

"What is she becomes pregnant?" Poppy asked

"But a block on her like you did to stop her magic protecting her" Sneered Dumbledore, Kathleen couldn't believe this, she was having a bad dream, yes that was it. There was no way Dumbledore would do this to her.

"Oh yes that is simple"

"The only problem is that if Kathleen decides the Dursleys isn't her home"

"Why is that a problem" "

"I told you before, the protection will be break and Voldemort could get her. But enough of that I know have to convince Sirius to let Kathleen return to her relatives, he is adamant to look after her."

"Stupid fool" Madam Pomfrey snapped "

Oh and I have to give Mr Weasley and Miss Granger their yearly 150 gallons, after all they have been brilliant friends to Kathleen haven't they. You wouldn't expect I paid them would you" Dumbledore gloated, the pair then burst into laughter before leaving, Dumbledore to pay her ex-friends and Pomfrey to her bed.

Kathleen opened her eyes and was filled with horror, as tears ran down her face she realised what she must do. She must join Voldemort, but first it was time for some fun.

"AHHHH" screamed Kathleen, clutching her abdomen and pretending to be in agony.

"What, what is it" Madam Pomfrey cried running out of her room and over to Kathleen.

"My side really hurts" Kathleen sobbed and Madam Pomfrey froze. After all this was the girl who was bitten by a basilisk when she was 12 and said she was fine. Kathleen Potter didn't show pain and she didn't cry, yet here she was doing exactly that. Madam Pomfrey ran a quick diagnostic but could find nothing wrong, yet Kathleen continued to sob and scream.

"Oh dear" Cooed Madam Pomfrey as she tried to calm Kathleen, however the only thing she managed to do was make her cry louder. At last, having no other option, Madam Pomfrey was force to remove the secret blocks on her magic and check Kathleen's magical core. Kathleen stopped once the blockers where removed, in her shock Madam Pomfrey forgot to replace the blockers and instead returned to her bed and left Kathleen to sleep, much to Kathleen's delight.

Before she drifted into the land of dreams, Kathleen hatched a plan, a relatively good plan, but one that could easily go wrong.

**~00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000~**

At last Kathleen was able to go leave the Hospital Wing, it was a month before the end of term and in Kathleen's opinion it was a month of hell. Dumbledore kept staring at her, but every time Kathleen spotted him he would smile in a warm friendly way. Ron and Hermione kept nagging her and asking her what was wrong, while everyone else glared at her and whispered whenever she was near, and whenever Kathleen saw a Slytherin the looked smug.

"Kathleen what is wrong, you haven't said anything since that night?" Hermione asked in the common room, placing an arm around Kathleen's shoulders in a motherly sort of way.

"Nothing" Kathleen replied weekly, shrugging Hermione off and heading up to the dormitory.

"Kathleen killed him, she's just blaming he who must not be named" Lavender hissed, Kathleen stopped, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"Why" Padma asked

"Because he chose Cho over her, we all know she had a big crush on him" Lavender replied in a snarky voice, Kathleen scowled and rolled her eyes as she walked into the room, Lavender was sat opposite the door at the small dressing table cluttered with her makeup, even though it was meant to be shared Lavender and Padma took over it. Lavender gasped as she saw Kathleen in the mirror, her eye shadow brush covering just above her left eye. The other was heavily made up.

Padma who was resting on the foot of her bed, spun round and fell onto the floor with a bang, both girls looked at Kathleen anxiously, wondering how much she had heard.

"Hey, I was just grabbing my towel and toiletries, I was going to grab a shower, do you mind?" Kathleen asked sweetly, pretending she hadn't heard anything.

"No go ahead" Lavender replied surprised. Kathleen grabbed her stuff and headed out of the room, she was fuming. Do people really think that, no of course not, it's just Lavender and Padma being gossips? Kathleen thought calming herself down. She left the common room, ignoring Hermione's calls and across the corridor into the Gryffindor bathroom. There was a small hallway; to one side was a set of double doors with pink glass, and to the other there was a set of double doors with blue glass.

Kathleen walked into girls bathroom, to the left was a stain-glass window of three princesses' each with golden blonde hair and blue eyes, there was a row of 12 sinks and a mirror lined the walls above them, opposite them there was 12 toilets each in its own pretty pink cubicle. The floor and walls were white marble and cool to the touch. To the right was 12 showers cubical each had a pink curtain, opposite was a bench that ran along the walls, behind it was a mirror that filled the wall. And a line of pegs opposite the window, straight in front of her was an archway that led to a swimming pool sized bath.

"All this pink is annoying" Kathleen grumbled to herself before, heading over to the shower nearest the wall. She hung up her towel and clothes, placed her wand in the small holder in the shower and turned the water on. As she washed her hair she began to sing, Kathleen never sang in public, she had been told by her teachers she had a heavily voice but the Dursley's didn't like her to sing.

'I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.

I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.

I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.

I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.

I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way

You want me down on earth, but I am up in space

You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch

You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I love it!

I love it!'

Kathleen stopped and turned off the water; she summoned a small towel, without her wand and quickly squeezed out most of the water from her hair. She then picked up her wand and pocked her head around the curtain. The room was empty, she quickly stepped out and grabbed her towel. As she wrapped it around her body she walked over to the bench and looked into her mirror.

Kathleen was small for her age but had a note of authority. She was slender and after years of playing Quidditch she had toned muscles on her stomach, legs and arms. She had pale ivory skin, with rosy cheeks, her curly wild raven black hair gave her a look of power, and her large almond shaped emerald green eyes sparkled. She had wide hips and perky 34DD breasts. Kathleen quickly dried herself and got dressed. She wore a pair of dark black skinny jeans and a red silk blouse; she paused and frowned before changing her blouse from red to emerald green. She slipped her feet into her black flats and pushed her hair into a black wrap around headband; her wild hair looked even wilder and fell past her chest.

Kathleen smiled and headed back to the common room. Everyone froze when they saw her top.

"Kathleen your wearing green" Ron hissed

"Yeah so it matches my eyes" Kathleen hissed back. She then laughed and walked upstairs swaying her hips as she went. As she walked into the dormitory she saw that Lavender and Padma were gone. Probably shagging some sixth years, Kathleen thought rolling her eyes. She threw her stuff down on her bed, and placed her towel to dry. She then sat down at the dressing table and rummaged through Lavender's makeup bag to find the eyeliner. Kathleen had some makeup but it was very little so she often 'borrowed' Lavender's who had lots.

She made her eyes so they looked smoky; she then used silver glitter eyes shadow over the black. After she did her eyes she used clear gloss on her lips and headed out of the dormitory. It was time to put the plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my story. What if Kathleen Lily Potter decided to join the Dark Lord in his quest for power?**

**Starts at the end of forth year**

**Enjoy**

**From October Girl 16**

**Key**

'Normal'

'_Parseltongue'_

'_**Letters'**_

**~00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000~**

Chapter Two

Kathleen arrived in the common room, everyone had already gone to dinner, everyone except Ron and Hermione, who were sat at a table talking to each other.

"There you are, we're waiting for you" Hermione said hopping down on her chair.

"You look nice" Ron added trying to hide the frown on his face.

"Thank you, shall we head down" Kathleen replied in her usual friendly tone, a sweet smile on her face. As they walked down they talked about their plans for summer.

"I think my parents are planning on going to France and visiting family, I was thinking of going as well" Hermione said, blushing. Kathleen's smile faltered, Hermione never blushed except when she was lying.

"Yes and mum said something about redoing the burrow, expanding it and making it safer." Ron muttered, he was scratching his ears, Kathleen rolled her eyes, that was his tell-tale way of knowing that he was lying.

"Oh well the Dursley's where planning on visiting Marge and the dogs, they wrote me a letter and said I was to go with them" Kathleen said, this was a lie, but if she told the truth they would hate her and the plan would be ruined before it could even start.

"Oh" Ron muttered, Hermione looked at Kathleen with concern.

"I think, there planning something, Uncle Vernon said they were going because Aunt Petunia was ill, he said that he would enjoy my company, and he thinks Dudley would as well"

"Kathleen you don't think, he would actually well," Hermione paused, her arm tightly clenched on Kathleen's arm, she looked wildly around and added in a hushed voice, "Rape you"

"What" hissed Ron, his face flushing with red with anger; he shared a grim look with Hermione. "He wouldn't"

Kathleen didn't know if they were talking about, her Uncle, or Dumbledore, would Dumbledore pay the Dursley's to rape her….would her Uncle actually rape her.

"Guys I'm sure you are reading too much in to it, most likely they would like my company so they don't have to do their own work." Kathleen said, Hermione and Ron relaxed and they continued towards the great hall. When they enter Ron and Hermione headed over to Gryffindor table, but paused when they realized Kathleen wasn't with them.

"Kathleen?" Hermione called,

"I'll catch you up" Kathleen replied, she then found her target and walked to the other side of the hall, and in between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table, she stopped when she was level with Draco Malfoy, and leaned down. She was in between Crabbe and Goyle who both stared at her.

"What do you want Potter" snarled Draco,

"Nothing much I just want you to pass on a message" Kathleen said, making her voice heavy with seduction.

"Oh really," Draco replied suddenly a lot more interested,

"Yeah," Kathleen breathed licking her lower lip, "Tell your master….I'll see him soon" and with that Kathleen straightened up and made her way over to Gryffindor table, swaying her hips as she did so. Instead of sitting with her friends though, Kathleen said as the bottom of the table nearest to the door. Next to her was a seventh year that was known for getting in trouble. He was tall and muscular and had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey" he muttered, Kathleen allowed her robes to slip of her shoulders and own to her elbows.

"Hey, would you tell on me if I slipped a little something into my pumpkin juice?"

"No, babe not if you give me some as well" he replied,

"Deal…um I don't know your name" Kathleen whispered seductively.

"Jason, Jason Winter" he replied, "So hard time"

"Living hell" Kathleen said, she then drank both cups of pumpkin juice and topped them up with fire whiskey. She then downed hers and refilled it. "Oh that's good" Kathleen sighed, Jason laughed his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

An hour later and several more glasses of fire whiskey, Jason and Kathleen, were starting to attract some attention as they laughed loudly and talked in slurred voices.

"So did you kill Diggory?"

"Nope, but I did fuck him" Kathleen said, the fire whiskey seemed to magnify her voice and everyone turned and stared at her. Kathleen rolled her eyes. She then climbed onto the bench.

"What are you doing" hissed Jason.

"Seriously, are you that shocked that on the night of the yule ball I fucked Cedric Diggory, and yes he did go with Cho but he fucked me in a broom closet and he liked it?" Kathleen yelled before jumping off the table, stumbling and then walking out of the hall. She then stumbled over to the stairs and sat down.

"Kathleen" Jason cried following her out "You alright"

"Yeah, never better" and she stood up, on the step she was just a head shorter than Jason, she wrapped her arms around his neck and snogged him. Their lips crashed together, both warm and wet, Jason moaned and flicked his tongue into Kathleen's mouth. Kathleen submitted willingly, after all she would have to get used to being 2nd.

"How about, you me get to know each other a little better?" Jason suggested pulling back and breathing heavily.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself" Kathleen whispered, she then lead Jason up to the 2nd floor and into the empty charms class, after looking the door she smirked, and started kissing Jason again.

As their mouths crashed together, Jason pushed Kathleen backwards, picked her up and placed her on a desk, as he pulled of her robe and draped it over the table he let his own fall to the floor. Jason then moved Kathleen's hair to one shoulder and started kissing her neck. Kathleen moaned, she then broke free and pulled her blouse over her head. Jason growled at her lacy black bra and then pushed Kathleen on her back.

Without warning Jason pulled Kathleen's jeans off. Kathleen gasped, as her jeans and flats fell to the floor. Jason smirked as he roughly kissed her.

"Ug" moaned Kathleen, Jason was stood in between her legs kissing her; she could feel his erection against her thigh, and she liked it. Jason smiled; he moved her black lace thong and roughly inserted two long fingers into her. "Agg" gasped Kathleen in pain.

"Oh don't you like that, you're a little slut who needs to be fucked like the slut you are" he hissed harshly, Kathleen hated to admit it but it just turned her on even more. As pleasure filled Kathleen's body, she squirmed as she came close, breathing heavily she was desperate. However just as she was about to lose control Jason stopped and withdrew his fingers.

"What…please…make…me…cum" breathed Kathleen desperately, and Jason smirked, his eyes filled with lust and mischief.

After a night of, rough fast sex. Filled with several screams as multiple orgasms pulsed through Kathleen, she was exhausted. Her pussy was filled to the brim with Jason's seed. Luckily Jason had cast a protection charm on them both. Kathleen screamed as Jason came one last time, dumping his seed in her.

Jason then pulled out of her and roughly kissed her before smirking.

"This was fun?" Jason asked.

"It was, but it's eleven and the teachers and prefects will be on patrol" Kathleen giggles. she picked up robe and pulled it on. She turned round and saw that Jason had magically dressed himself. Kathleen smirked she then picked up her bra and thong and stuffed them into his pocket.

"What?"

"A present and if you ever want another round just ask, oh and you can brag about this" Kathleen whispered, she then kissed Jason again, before picking up her clothes and placing her shoes on her feet. She quickly left the room and headed towards the common room through lots of shortcuts, so she avoided teachers and prefects.

"My dear whatever have you been up too?" The fat lady asked looking at Kathleen's wild hair and the pile of clothes in her arms.

"Oh just open up" hissed Kathleen looking wildly around, she prayed that no teachers/prefects came around the corner.

"Password" the fat lady snapped.

"Lions" Kathleen hissed, the door swung open and Kathleen scrambled through the door and coiled with someone else. She looked up and saw Professor McGonagall staring at her sternly. Kathleen hurriedly covered herself with her robe and scooped up the rest of her clothes.

"Tomorrow morning, you and Mr Winter will come to my office; he was caught on the 3rd floor, with your underwear. I must say Miss Potter you're 14 years old and acting like a whore, I don't like it from my Gryffindor's. I will be writing to your family and informing them" McGonagall said sternly.

"Yeah they'll love that, my Uncle should be pleased that he won't have to worry about hurting me" Kathleen said cockily.

"Miss Potter I suggest you head to bed, I'll see you in the morning"

"Yes Professor" Kathleen mumbled blushing, she then ran up to her room, slipped on a skimpy black nightie that she had been given as a Christmas present from Cedric and fell asleep.


End file.
